Sin
by Muffinizer
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Left FanFiction . net. Thank you for reading!
1. The Cursed

_Sin_

_Chapitre One_

_The Cursed_

**I was driving one day – no, I wasn't driving; that would be illegal if I were – and, while staring out the window, a sudden plot just went **_**wham!**_** Right into my face, just like the wind was at that moment. At that split second, I realized that the plot was actually writable, for I was pondering over it for ten minutes after. Cheeses, I hope this comes out well. All right, I'm babbling again. –Shuts up-**

**Note: It is, indeed, KandaAllen. If you're not a fan of shounen-ai, **_**D.Gray-Man**_** ("Then wtf are you doing here" is all that's ringing in my head) or Kanda **_**or**_** Allen (You crazy **_**loon**_**) then I suggest you leave. And this is AU so… if you don't like AU stories, you don't like me. Umm, well actually, now when I think about it, it's not totally shounen-ai since it's far, far from a romance story. Perhaps later, but early on, no love between Kanda and Allen. Hmm. Just slights hints later, maybe…**

**Another Note: Just for this brief, **_**brief**_** moment, I will put in a few original characters. No, no, they don't relate to the plot at all. They're just minor characters that I inserted for fun. They get a name, a place, and then poof, they're gone. Maybe mentioned later on, but never big.**

**Disclaimer: **_**D.Gray-Man**_** and all the characters belong to Hoshino. I want it. Now.**

**Summary: A boy striving to reach one goal: to wipe out all those who have sinned and were possessed by a curse with one gun and a blade. Relationships formed and crushed, and sacrifices made. "It's not easy, right?" **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirens echoed in the dreadful atmosphere of Tokyo, and the pounding of his own feet against the damp ground filled his ears. They were after him, no doubt, as the random flashes of yellow and white created shadows in the dark alleyways that twisted and turned around the skyscraping towers.

Hounds were barking, people were shouting. Words of hatred. Words of his demise.

_Fool, _a voice roared in his blank, controlled mind, _you must run from them! If you get caught, I'll take-!_

"I know, I know!" he screamed as he jolted through the alley, tripping over cans and leaping over squeaking mice that scattered behind garbage cans to hide. "I'm running; I'll try not to get caught!"

Hastily he took a sharp turn to the left where an empty warehouse appeared before him; by instinct he forced himself to jump through the glassless window, landing on his backside right beside a dusty chest. Scampering up to his feet he hid in between that chest and the drawer aside it. Holding in his breath, he screwed his eyes shut to keep silent.

The rebounding shouts. The death threats.

He was in a mental state of panic, so deep into it, that he did not notice the figure looming before him in the shadows of the warehouse.

"GT4109. Thomas Amsel. Alias: Black Bird. Accused of attempted murder, sexual assault and thievery, breaking out of jail just yesterday at around 2100 hours."

His eyes snapped open and locked onto the leering figure before him.

"Y-You-!"

"How do I know your name?" the shadows seemed to mock, closing in on him slowly. "I've been watching you. On television too. I've been working around with the different 'events' you caused and those clues helped me pinpoint you down.

I'm here to take you to the Underworld, Amsel. Where you belonged in the first place."

The man began panicking and fumbled for something underneath his shirt. With shaky hands he pulled out a gun and began shooting, unable to control his actions.

_Shoot him now,_ the voice commanded again, slowly taking over his mind, _before they catch us!_

He cocked his gun several times, chocked gasps spluttering from his lips as he realized that he had run out of bullets already. The taunting grin grew bigger in a menacing way.

"You dare attack me? You cannot change your own Fate by trying to kill me, for you will not succeed."

He threw his gun at the blackness, sobbing when he heard no clunk against the ground. Evil laughter filled the air.

"Ah, what a shitty gun you have here." Several clicking sounds. "I'm lucky today. I brought a few bullets with me." More clicking.

_The clock is ticking for you, Amsel, _the voice sneered as it jolted throughout his body. _Make your move now, or suffer your own shameful death in this filthy warehouse, where no one will ever find you again._

"You know, that ghost of yours is right," the shadows laughed as a pale hand appeared, the man's gun in its grasp. "I'll give you a few seconds to run.

But remember, you cannot escape your Fate."

Gasping he made way for the wide space where wooden doors hung by only one hinge screwed into the wall. Tripping, he jerkily took a step out before he heard a shot ring in the air. He screamed.

Blood gushed from his arm as he toppled forward, chocking on his breaths.

"Y-You can't kill me!" the man shrieked with a shrill voice. Both the shadows in the warehouse and the voice cackled. "You'll be considered a murderer too!"

"I am not a filthy murderer, you fool," the darkness snorted, the pale hands cocking the gun again. "I am different from your kind. I kill for good."

"No, they'll find you and arrest you! If you kill me, you-!"

The shadows stopped laughing. The pale hand disappeared along with the gun. Another shadow rooted out from the dark depths within, and the shadow took form of a boy.

"You pitiless soul," the single shadow derided as a figure slowly appeared behind it, its face slowly coming to sight under the streetlights placed randomly in the streets.

"No one can find me. No one will catch me. No one will kill me."

The man sputtered, grasping at his bleeding arm tightly before maniacally shouting,

"The shadows will consume you! The Spirits from Hell will take over your mind like they have done to me!" His eyes widened as the bleeding continued, the red river flowing faster over his hands. The pupils dimmed to a pale blue, and then,

"They will take you if the police don't!"

A boy appeared from the shadows, his slender face and pale skin contrasting sharply to the darkness around them. A wicked grin was placed crookedly on his face, never changing, and he threw his head to the side, raven hair flowing as he muttered,

"Ask me if I care, you piece of shit."

The gun went off, the man fell back with a simple gurgle of pain, and a wisp of smoke vanished in the air a second later. He reached out with a gloved hand and the wisp was wrapped around his pinky finger; this time it burst into miniscule shards of purple and blue. The boy picked up a few pieces from the ground, tucking them into his pocket.

He grinned as stared at the dagger in his hands, sighing,

"I didn't get to use you today."

Slowly he walked over to the body, stepping on it to get across the growing pool of blood, enjoying the squelching noise of the still corpse that emerged from underneath his feet.

"It would have been fun if I did."

…

"Last night, Thomas Amsel, a prisoner for eight years in Yokohama who was born in Germany was found dead in the middle of the streets in Tokyo, shot in the arm and head twice. There were no traces of evidence left on…"

The remote control clicked; the screen flickered and another newsperson appeared, stack of paper in hand with a solemn look on their face.

"Police are stating that the murder was probably caused by another prisoner, Yamada Tarou, who had escaped from prison a week before Amsel had. Doctors are currently doing an autopsy on Amsel's body, and have said that a mark, resembling a simple bite mark of a dog with three symbols, Yurei, Oni and Tengu, might have also been the cause of his death; it was the same mark previously seen on Fudo Itou's neck.

The last time doctors had run an autopsy on Itou, he had grown teeth and horns similar to an Oni, with the Oni symbol on his neck glowing red…"

All was silent when the screen of the television turned fuzzy and then black. Then an angered holler was heard throughout the whole floor.

"This is bullshit! Our branch hasn't even been able to tag him and now this mysterious killer was?" A man slammed his coffee mug onto the table, unaware of the steaming coffee that was all over his arm. "We have to stop this mass killing, right now. I'm afraid this person's killing the wrong people, too."

There were several murmurs across the room where computers made buzzing noises and constant clicking filled the room.

"Captain," another called out from his seat, tapping his pen against his chin, "I heard that several girls from a nearby prostitution house have been…"

Said captain shivered and held his hand up. "No. Don't remind us of that, Kyung-woo. Way too hard to talk about without going to the bathroom and throwing up."

Kyung-woo shrugged and turned back to the computer. "Y'know what's funny? All these deaths were caused by-."

"-A gun or blade. It's around the same time, too, each death," someone interrupted, sitting across from Kyung-woo. The man stood up from his chair and glared down at the bored person before him.

"Yeah, thanks, Eun-soo," he muttered in aggravation. "Thanks for looking into my files and stealing my information again!" The woman huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and snapped,

"I'm not stealing your info, genius!"

"Shut it, hag, I've had enough of your weaseling!"

"Hag?" Eun-soo shrieked as she slammed her fists against the computer table, making everyone else in the room jump in their chairs. "Y'know what, I can't take this anymore. This guy's accusing me as guilty or every single thing, for no reason too!" She stared at the captain and the arm went up, finger pointing at the fuming Kyung-woo rudely.

"I demand a seat far, far away from him!"

"As long as she's not in my sight, I'm fine."

"Fine then."

"Fine!"

"Enough!" the captain roared, glaring at the two with such a ferocious look that they immediately shut up, saving their comebacks for later. "We're focusing on this mass murdering case here, not some little fight between you guys! I'm sure you can settle this little affair outside, damn it!"

Grumbling they sat down, shooting disgusted looks at each other while turning back to their screens, fingers tapping against the keys. The captain groaned and fanned himself with his hand.

A buzzer went off near his phone, and the small button blared red for a brief seconds, until a young, feminine voice came in and said,

"Sir, the boy you wanted to talk to is here at the front door. Should we direct him to your room?"

Leaning over his desk he pressed the button and muttered, "Yeah just let him in."

A few moments of silence later, a boy with dreary eyes appeared, a thin woman behind him smiling brightly. The boy walked into the room, eyes glued onto the floor, as his ponytail swished side to side.

"Well Kanda Yuu, sit down."

…

"You say you saw Amsel running down the streets with the police after him, yes?" he asked in a deadpan voice, ready to take note of whatever the boy said. For once he glanced up, his glassy eyes staring right through him and replied,

"Yes."

The captain cleared his throat. _Never had I thought that this boy would be so calm about this…_

"Describe what he looked like at that moment for me, please." The boy took a shaky breath, trying to hold whatever was going to erupt inside, screwing his eyes shut.

"H-He looked like he was possessed," was his whisper, and immediately he broke down into gasps, trembling. "His eyes were dilated, a-and his hair, even though it was blond, was dyed in red. I thought I saw another thing floating right next to him, but he disappeared into the alleys too quickly for me to follow."

Reaching out to comfort him, the slender woman hugged him tightly and murmured, "No need to panic, he's gone now." But the boy snapped and drew his knees to his chest, trying to shrug the woman off.

"He was on the verge of killing someone right then and there," he groaned, cradling his head as the flashbacks came to him over and over again. "He wasn't growing fangs or anything, but he seemed like he was going to jump the nearest woman and bite her head off."

_How gruesome,_ the captain thought in revulsion as he folded his hands and rested his head on them.

"But he didn't charge at you, did he?" The boy shook his head. "When he was found dead by the police's dogs, he was foaming from the mouth. Was he doing so while he was running?"

For a moment he thought but paled sickeningly, ready to throw up into the nearest waste basket. He shook again.

"It's too scary for me to think back. All I know is that he looked obsessed, like, by a ghost or something."

Once again the woman embraced him, and this time he gave in, shaking spastically as ragged breathes escaped his lips from time to time.

"Kanda Yuu," the captain said with a tint of despair and sympathy, "you can leave now. We're sorry for dragging you into this and pulling such horrible memories back." The raven boy shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No, I feel relieved."

As he stood up with the lithe woman beside him, he ducked his head and made way for the door, tripping over his feet every few steps. Twisting the door knob to the right, he pushed the door open. He took in a deep breath and started walking farther down the hall, down the stairs and into the lobby. There he thanked the woman for guiding him throughout the building.

"No problem," she said.

Once the automatic doors slid open for him, the boy stretched his arms out and groaned.

_Damn police, _he thought bitterly as he scratched the nape of his neck irately, _I should put them on my list for being so fucking nosy. Tch. 'Sorry?' They're probably glad for the info, even though it seemed like I was going to cry._

He laughed to himself, earning him a few stares from the bystanders on the street. But he didn't care, and soon his chuckle turned into a cackle of evil and malevolence. He turned the corner into a dark street that was isolated, and then he pulled out a piece of paper.

_Hmm. John Calfer from California. I wonder what he did here to get himself into jail._

The laughing returned again as he stuffed the paper back into his pocket.

_Like I care? If he sinned, he sinned. He deserves to go to Hell._

…

The next morning he woke up in a deserted, barricaded house in the middle of Tokyo's streets, and the first thing he saw with his eyes was mice.

Mice scattering all over the ground, squeaking, look through his pockets for food. One ducked in and out with his list, and immediately the boy got up to his feet. He growled and chased after the rodent, jumping over the mass piles of the furry critters at his feet. The moment he cornered the mouse, he reached for his gun in his coat, only to realize that it was lying on the ground with mice all over it.

_Damn it!_ Kanda cursed, not taking his eyes off the mouse. It zoomed to the left where several holes that mice made were found in the wall, and he found himself with no other choice.

Running up to it, he reached for a dagger from his jeans' pocket, grunting when he accidentally slit his finger on the blade, giving one cold, heartless glare at the rodent that looked like it was going to make a move. Mercilessly the boy brought the blade down.

Kanda wiped the blood against the floor, careful not to scratch the blade.

"Stupid mouse," he grunted as he dusted away the crumbs and spots of blood on the paper, growling as the red gore spread over several names on the paper.

_Ah, fuck this._

He crumpled the paper up and threw it over his shoulder, hearing a light _thump_ as it landed. Leaning down he flung all the mice off his coat and dusted it out as well, shrugging the coat back on with a sigh.

"He's in this district right now, right?" the raven asked himself, looking up at the sky where the sun beat down on him with bright rays of sunlight, causing him to wince at the brightness. "Hmm, I'll be able to get him by five."

Kanda's ponytail swished side to side as he made his way through the alley, purposely stepping on mice and kicking tin cans where stray cats dug through for food.

…

"Let him go, Taka!"

"He can just clean up the utility closet after school. Let him down!"

Taka, the boy that the kids from archery class were yelling at, gave them a scowl and held up his fists; immediately they backed away from the burly teenager. Before him was another boy, thin and scrawny, bleeding from the lip with black and blue spots seen all over his pale arms.

"Listen here, punk," Taka spat in his face as he grasped a fist full of his shirt, pulling him up face to face, "I'm the senior, I'm the vice captain, what I say when the captain's not here goes. Got that?" The pale boy winced and tried freeing himself from the tightening grip, wrapping his thin fingers around the thick wrist.

"Let go of me," he whimpered as he felt his feet lifting from the ground; Taka had raised him slowly by the shirt, glaring at him fiercely.

"Did you say something, bastard?"

He flexed his free hand, the gripping noise of the leather glove he had on like music to his ears. Pushing the boy to the grass, he felt confident when he left out a strangled "Oof" and placed his foot on his chest defiantly.

"Before I do anything to that pretty face of yours," the vice captain spat in his face, eyes gleaming, "do you have any last words?"

"Let the pathetic idiot go, you worthless piece of crap."

Both Taka and the boy glanced up, where Kanda was leaning against the school's fence, twirling the blade around his fingers skillfully. "You don't want this," he said and pointed at the dagger, "lodged down your throat now, do you?"

The vice captain jumped off the student on the ground and backed away, stuttering, "I didn't do anything to him!"

Swiftly Kanda climbed over the fence and leaned down towards the hurt boy, checking the bruised arms and dried blood on his lip. He frowned, patting his unusual white hair which was amusingly soft for a boy as he stood up and faced Taka fearlessly.

"So," the raven began, stepping slowly towards him, closer, the threatening look not leaving his face, "you say you didn't do this?" In reply the archer shook his head vigorously. "Then you don't mind if I punish those kids for doing the wrong thing?" Kanda pointed at the other members of the archery club, who cowered back in fear, whimpering things like "I don't want to die" and "Mommy."

He laughed wholeheartedly, scaring the members and Taka, yet the white haired boy sat on the ground, looking up in awe as he confronted the archer with purposeful strides, thumping him in the chest with his fist.

"I give you five seconds to apologize," said raven spoke slowly, nodding along with his words, "or else I can just open death's door for you right now and lead you to your own demise in a few seconds flat."

Taka was on his knees, clasping the white haired boy's hand desperately, pleading and crying for mercy. The rest of the members scattered, understanding from Kanda's eerie grin that none of this was to be mentioned outside their group.

The boy got on his knees, pushing Taka away mercilessly, and he rose up shakily. "Like I'll forgive you for taking anger out on me. I didn't even do anything to make your girlfriend fall for me like that."

He tried hard, Kanda noticed, to keep all anger inside and not strangle the boy there, and he succeeded as he walked away, grumbling words of hate and spite under his breath.

And then the boy beside him fell back down, trembling.

"It hurts," he whispered to himself as he gingerly fingered the countless bruises and dried blood on his face. "This actually really, really hurts."

Kanda stared down at him almost in pity, thinking,

_The poor idiot got beaten up for just standing there as that buffoon's girlfriend slowly fell in love with him. Sad._

With a flip of his hair, the raven slowly made way towards the fence when he began climbing until the boy called out,

"Wait!"

Kanda looked back over his shoulder, stopping in his steps. And then, while the boy was wiping away his tears, the unexpected happened.

The boy came up to him and smiled brightly, though it must have been painful to strain and stretch his lips that wide, chirping in an almost unbelievable tone of voice,

"Thanks."

Staring blankly into those eyes, Kanda felt his whole face flush in embarrassment. This was unusual; he was never affected by other people's kindness. What made this kid so special?

"… You're welcome?"

The reply came out hoarse and raspy, for his mouth went completely dry at the moment, which added to his redness, and he was never fond of those two words put together. However the boy didn't seem to notice, for the raven hid his growing blush well.

Then he swished around, coat flying in the air, and he jumped over the fence once more. He jolted towards the alleyway across from the school, trying desperately not to trip and fall at that moment. Falling would just humiliate him even more; his ancestors would shun him from their family if that happened.

"Wait!" he called out once more, waving behind the fence that kept him in. "Don't you have school?"

Kanda stared straight ahead into the darkness, ponytail flying in the air, puffs of air escaping his lips like never before. He couldn't hear, he didn't want to hear, and he shouldn't have heard. However he did, the soft words slipping through his ear and resounding there, echoing in his head until he shouted back,

"I don't need education from lazy teachers."

And then he sprinted for his life into the shadows, knowing very well that he had just humiliated himself, and that everything from then on would go horribly wrong.

…

Kanda cursed everything as he walked by, cursing the trees, cursing the cars, cursing the clouds he gazed at that slowly sailed through the sky as elephants or giraffes or ships of all kinds.

"If I get flustered by that kid," the raven murmured to himself as he tossed his gun back and forth, trying to keep occupied, "how will my plan to destroy all sinfulness from the world carry on?"

Tumbling around in the grass still covered with morning's dew, the young boy let out an ear-piercing cry. Birds flew from their nests, alerting the squirrels that darted in and out of the branches, which caused the woodpeckers in the trunks to stop their pecking and disperse into different directions. He pulled at the waxy leaflets that shot out from their roots underneath the ground, ripping and shredding the green into bits. Nothing mattered right now, not even evil lurking around the corner. Kanda's priority then was to relax and think of a way to get that stupid smile out of his head, which had been permanently burned and scarred into his memory.

"Dear God!" Kanda moaned, flipping onto his back before clasping his dirtied hands over his eyes. "Stupid animals, so loud!" The chattering of the squirrels had ceased just there, and all Kanda heard was blessed silence.

Of course, until cars zoomed into the park's lot and kids flooded out into the fields of green to build their own picnic tables.

Kanda screamed.

…

_I just need silence,_ thought the raven grumpily as he stomped his way throughout Tokyo, ignoring the blazing heat that beat down on him, pummeling him callously. _Silence. That's all I ask for. Is it that bad to ask for simple quietness?_

"Hey!"

Fastening his pace, the assassin went on through the streets; he had no idea if that exclamation was directed towards him, but he could not care less. The person was on his tail, tagging him with apprehensiveness that the boy did not like one bit.

"Hey, you from the morning!"

_What to do? Shoot him now and risk getting caught, or just sprint for your life and look like a wuss?_

"C'mon, I just wanna talk to you!"

_Let's go with the latter._

Kanda became a blur instantly as he pushed and shoved through the crowded sidewalks, jumping over dogs and hydrants that scattered the area like trash. Yet no matter how fast he ran, he still felt that presence behind him, following him, trying to keep up with his pace. And then he could no longer take it.

Whipping his whole body around, the raven stopped in his tracks and shouted at the follower,

"Stop following me, or I'll just have to kill you too!"

Immediately his tag-a-long stopped before him, looking up directly into his eyes. Kanda felt his whole body freeze over, despite the heat that continuously attacked the fiery hot dark coat he was wearing.

Instead of just jumping the boy before him, the raven took a time to look him over: a cool, summer blazer with a tie crookedly tied around his neck, and black pants that went down to his ankles. Not to mention the blushing face and parted lips that gasped and gulped large amounts of air.

Kanda forced his eyes somewhere else.

"Why are you following me?" he inquired, hoping his voice wouldn't crack in the middle. Questioningly his eyes glanced to where the boy was standing, wiping the sweat that glistened his skin. "You don't even know who I am, yet you're following me like you're my posse?"

The boy flashed a familiar smile – Kanda felt that same heat washing over him again, and it wasn't the sun – as he brushed away the strands of white hair that stuck to the side of his face like glue.

"I want to tag along. You've just become my idol!"

Now, Kanda, being the socially-inept teenager he was, was confused; why would the kid fall head over heels over a guy, and not just a guy, but a serial killer who fought for justice?

Stuttering, he questioned again,

"Why am I your idol?"

Again, that smile. And again, that heat.

"Because you were so cool when you took care of Taka-senpai back there!"

_Oh. That's what he was referring to._

"Look, kid, I wasn't exactly doing it for your sake, all right?" Whipping out the blade from his back pocket, he dangled it by its handle with his index finger and thumb, slowly stating, "I really have a reason behind this, but I can't tell you why. Unless you know how to keep a secret."

_Easy way to get rid of him; just let the info leak._

He was waiting for a yes or a no, but he felt like climbing up onto a roof and jumping down into the street during rush hour when the white haired kid asked,

"What's with the blade?"

_To snap or not to snap. That is the question._

"Why don't you follow me, and I'll explain." Vigorously the boy nodded in agreement, and the next thing Kanda did was push the boy into the alleyway, towering over him dangerously as he tripped and fell onto the dirty path.

"This blade," he pointed at it again, "is used for killing. Simply put."

His already pale face blanched, and the typical trembling began.

A crooked smile kicked in.

"But since I told you that, I'll just have to kill you now, right? Can't let anyone with information loose when there are cops on my case."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, there we have it. I thought it wasn't that bad for a first chapter – it felt like two combined into one huge… thing – so now the question is what did you think?**

**It's kinda hard to picture Kanda as a maniacal serial killer fighting for "justice" in the world, almost as hard as imagining Allen as an innocent school boy getting pummeled. Odd, huh? I tried my best to keep them, y'know, intact and not miss any characteristics they portray in the manga… but I think I failed.**

**Oh yeah just a little rant corner: those who have read the latest chapters, why do I get the sudden urge to chop Hoshino's head off right now? I mean, hello, Rabi's on the brink of death, Crowry is well, dead, and Kanda…! God, I get sensitive when it comes to Kanda for some reason. Next Rinali's gonna die. Just watch.**

**And uhh, before anyone asks: the chances of me adding Rabi and Rinali: very, very, **_**very**_** small. Chances of the Noah coming out: very, very, **_**very**_** huge. All right? Right.**

**So, review… please. … Please?**

**-Muffinizer, mada mada fight!**


	2. The Fight

Sin 

_Chapitre Two_

_The Fight_

**So sorry for not updating. I slack, y'know? And I was into Oekaki for a moment so… I'm so sorry. –Sweat-**

**Now, I recall saying that I wouldn't put Rabi or Rinali in… but hey, somehow I became some kinda TykiRabi fan so… Maybe I'll put Rabi in. –Smiles-**

**Disclaimer: **_**D.Gray-man**_** belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Curse you, Hoshino! –Sighs- -Pathe****t****ic-**

**Summary: ****A boy striving to reach one goal: to wipe out all those who have sinned and were possessed by a curse with one gun and a blade. Relationships formed and crushed, sacrifices made. "It's not easy, right?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Umm, I'm sorry," the boy slowly started, shaking his head in utter disbelief, "you kill people? For fun?"

Kanda had too been shocked – just as, or even more – to reply for a brief moment as the boy before him started to get up, dusting the brown specks off his pants.

"Wait, what?" was the dumb reply that the raven had just spewed, giving the white haired boy a confused look.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. Did you just ask if I killed for fun?" Kanda exclaimed, dragging out the last word as if it were Satan itself. The boy jerked his head up and down, eyes glued onto the blade that was still in Kanda's hand, while the raven tried to register what he said.

"… That is somehow offensive."

The random snap made the boy jump in his spot and he flushed an angry red, stammering his apology like a broken record – "I'm so- I'm so- I'm so- I'm sorry!" – before Kanda had to smack him upside the head to shut him up.

"I do not kill for fun," said the raven with such venom that if words were like needles that could hurt people, the boy would be dead minutes before. "I kill for-."

_No. You can't tell him, right? _Kanda thought, as he scratched his chin with the bladeless hand.

But if you're going to kill him… 

"So you're not really a psychotic mass murderer?"

Kanda blinked again, staring down the boy with the same intense gaze. The boy looked up expectedly with eyes twice the size of a normal person's, slowly, almost unnoticeably inching closer towards the raven.

"You are one peculiar kid," Kanda whispered, twitching unhealthily, when the boy faced face to face, his white bangs brushing the tip of his chin.

Flashing a great smile, the boy giggled.

…

"You're not going to kill me?"

"I guess not."

"Then was that just a threat?"

"No, I kill people. That is a fact."

Stopping in his tracks, the boy stared up, ignoring the blazing rays that still shone on them during the evening, at the prideful raven who dared not look down to his level; he sighed aloud and scooted a millimeter closer to the raven.

However, Kanda could feel it.

Inching towards the street curb, Kanda relaxed at the space between him and the younger boy, and continued his walk quietly – excluding the shuffling of shoes and cars that honked and zoomed and rumbled in the paved streets – until they reached the intersection where the school had suddenly popped into view along the horizon.

Again the boy walked up closer – "Damn brat," Kanda had barked early, "don't you know anything about personal space?" – and asked,

"What's your name?"

His intensifying look made him feel strangely uncomfortable inside, like something was pulling at his innards – Kanda had noticed and laughed, _At least that worked _– and he stuttered again.

"Sorry."

The raven sighed, the rough exhale a mix of aggravation and almost pity, and he replied with a simple,

"Don't say sorry for something you didn't do. It's annoying."

He flushed again.

"Walker!"

Both of them looked across the street where three boys came running towards them, irritated looks etched onto their faces; the boy squeaked girlishly and hid behind Kanda, shaking.

Confused, the raven looked over his shoulder and just barely managed to get out "What-?" until he felt a fist directly hit his jaw, which had sent him tumbling off to the side onto the street. Devastated, the raven was on his back for a few seconds, trying to register what had just happened. Then his eyes went to the three boys and the smaller one, trapped in the triangle they had formed around him; all sorts of threats could be heard from where he was and, again, Kanda sighed.

"You guys just never stop picking on useless kids like him, huh?"

All eyes were on him; the white haired boy flushed.

"I-I'm not _useless_!" he fought back with a tremble, the red flaring up to a deeper scarlet. Kanda ignored him.

Ignoring the random outbursts, the three boys stood closer still, one grasping him by the shirt and lifting him up into the air as if he were as light as a feather.

"You, Allen," one spat as he poked him in the face – from what Kanda saw, it seemed like the eye for said boy Allen was clawing at his eyes – and tugged him harder from his blazer's collar, "I heard you were messin' with Taka today. And you know that Taka ain't happy when bothered, 'specially if it's something with Misa."

"Uh, sorry," Kanda interrupted as he stalked up to them, face emotionless and straight, "but I think I was the one who deliberately punched him. Send this to him again for me, 'kay?" His fist was a blur as he nailed the one closest to him in the cheek, not bothering to even look to his left to watch him topple out onto the street with a shout. "Or, y'know, maybe this, since a vice captain like him needs to be showered in gifts every fucking second of his life." Swiftly his leg had jerked up, kicking the boy in one spot that would leave most bawling and sobbing.

As he fell, the grip on Allen's collar loosened, just enough for Kanda to grasp the boy by his silky locks of hair – "God!" he cried as he pawed at the straining fingers threateningly ready to pull out the roots of his hair. "That hurts!" – and sprint for his life.

Halfway down the block, the raven gritted out,

"I don't normally run away from fights, but because you're such a damn burden, I have no choice." Glancing down at Allen who had his eyes screwed shut in fear, he spat, "You better not tell anyone because I have a reputation."

Simply, he nodded.

And Kanda ran.

…

Once far away from the three – both did not know where they were, since it appeared as if the whole area had been infested by green, living trees and grass – Kanda had shoved the boy away from him, gasping for the fresh air around them. He swiped at the sweat that made his pale skin glisten under the evening sunlight.

"Your name," Kanda panted, sitting down on the grass, "is Allen?"

Another nod.

"Well Allen, it's best if you get back home; it's not like I care if you get hurt or not," added the raven quickly, as if to assure Allen that he could not care less for the boy, even though he did get the point moments ago. "But you'll end up as a nuisance. So go."

He shooed him away with one lazy hand as if Allen was a dog, pointing at a random direction.

"Go, run. If you get caught being with me, you'll probably be charged with fines or something." Kanda arched his eyebrow as he added, "An innocent little Mr. Goody-goody wouldn't like that now, would he?"

Allen flushed as he growled weakly under his breath, pulling at the grass that folded beneath him. "S-Shut up. I hate when people call me 'innocent' and 'cute.' I'm not!" he cried, drawing both knees up to his chest before stuffing his head between them. "I mean, do I look like that?" The boy began rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I wanna change."

Kanda sighed, running a pale hand through his ponytail to get any of the knots in it. "Look, kid," he muttered while getting back up into a sitting position, "changing isn't easy. You have to go through some dramatic events to actually change mentally and physically."

_Like me, I guess,_ he thought.

"Exactly!" Allen exclaimed with such excitement that the raven almost fell back in shock. Two hands shot out and grasped his own, his hands folded as if he was going to pray for him in the middle of a field. "I wanna go with you! You're like, as fast a leopard and then you pounce like a tiger!" He imitated the movements of a tiger's jaw with his hands after he let go. "Can't I go with you? You fight for justice, and I have some sense of it!"

Kanda paled again.

Everything was turning out completely wrong. Allen was supposed to run away and never look back he could live on without a burden tugging and pulling at his shirt, slowing him down. But he didn't. The poor boy was giving up whatever right he had to come with him on an adventure of murdering, pogroms and misfits with police that were constantly chasing him down!

"Allen, you're making a huge mistake," he tried, trying his best to get the kid off him. "It's not safe. There are shootings and demons and possessed souls. You can't possible have the heart to take care of them."

Taking in a deep breath, Allen put on a hard face, eyes narrowed until they seemed like thin lines.

"Just watch me."

…

_I can't believe it._

_You're shitting me._

_What the hell am I doing right now with a bean sprout that probably can't shoot for his life?_

Kanda paused in his train of thought, a malicious grin kicking in.

_Hey, "bean sprout." That's a wonderful nickname for him._

"If you actually make it, you'll have to let me call you bean sprout from now on," Kanda proposed with the same malevolent, toothy smile. Allen turned around, a small pout stretched across his lips, as he quietly fumed but shrugged it off, just so Kanda wouldn't notice.

"Meh, we might as well just finish this first, right?"

Literally bouncing on his heels, the white haired boy made his way down the alleyways, eyes searching, ears open for any sound that would erupt from the smallest crack of a wall; you could never be too sure of what might happen around you if you were not alert.

_I still can't believe this bundle of… energy, _Kanda thought bitterly, stretching out the last word, _is with me right now. Where did this go wrong?_

Stalling, the boy paled again – which was, apparently, not a good sign – as he realized that the moment everything went haywire was when he looked back when he was told not to. He felt something break – not his heart, since he assumedly did not have one – and was on the verge of jumping off a roof. That is, of course, after he magically disposed his instincts to flip around and land on his feet instead of on his head.

Slowly, both boys trudged onward, with Allen jumping at the most subtle noises, causing the raven to jump up as well, until they spotted a few out-of-place trash cans that had been piled up along the wall in a small corner. Allen's nose crinkled at the foul odor that floated from that spot.

Kanda, however, was too deep in a stance with his now black eyes open wide, something swirling beneath.

He heard something; something Allen could never hear, that a living thing nearby had spewed out.

_Or spirit, _thought Kanda, eyebrows furrowing together. Being together with a hyperactive white headed kid that was around two or three years younger than you certainly would send you a trip to your own La La Land, if not the hospital.

"Over there, bean sprout." Kanda couldn't help but leer at the nickname; Allen scowled aloud.

"I thought you said that that was for after the bet, no?"

"Couldn't help but resist," he sneered, thin fingers digging deep into Allen's shoulder. With a push, he sent the boy off.

"I'd go on with a little death speech," said the raven with a thunderous at the general direction of which the spirit was supposedly at, "but my 'assistant' here will surely take care of you quickly"; his booming voice startled whatever was beneath the trash can, and after a few moments of scrambling and crashing, a young woman, her clothes tattered and dirtied, scampered away from the metal bins. Allen gawked.

"W-Wait, miss, have you-?" he started, trying to catch up to the woman who fled, but Kanda's arm shot out and stopped him before he could advance any further. A ghostly whisper in his ear.

"If you want to die, go ahead and be my guest."

Quizzically, the boy looked up, his face saying, "What?"

Kanda chuckled eerily.

"Can't you see? That woman was possessed. That's why she ran from me." More laughter. "She knows I'm the Hell bringer. She knows I'll bring her to death."

A silent, "Oh" and a jerky nod.

"Well," Kanda sighed as he raked his slim fingers through the midnight royal hair, "she wasn't the next one I was going to chase, but she's good enough. Let's go." Fishing through his back pocket, the raven swiftly pulled out his blade and silently chased after the woman as if his feet did not touch the ground.

Allen gaped, the information slowly registering in his mind, and had to sprint to catch up to the hushed assassin. Being the bloodthirsty, "justifying" assassin, Kanda almost jumped the woman when they turned the corner to where she was, but he tried his best to keep in those raw emotions that pushed him onward.

"Kanda, Kanda," the shorter one panted as he came crashing into his back once the raven paused dead in his tracks, "is she-?"

"Shut up."

_What a nuisance_

"She's there. Go."

When Allen had decided to do this, he had thought, "Oh, this'll be easy. Just fire a few shots at the monster and it's dead!" Kanda had reminded him a countless amount of times that it wasn't like a video game, but he decided to block it out.

Now, he wished he could just rewind and listen to the pestering raven explain.

"What're you waiting for?"

A slight push against his back.

_Fine, fine, _the white haired boy thought as he felt his legs almost give out beneath him. _I'll go. Man._

Cocking the silent gun, he took a few steps forward, feeling another layer of sweat form over his pale skin; things weren't going to turn out well, he thought. However the woman perked her head up in alarm, pupils dilated as she spun around on her heels, panting heavily. Allen felt a stinging in the back of his throat and whimpered, finding the view before him simply disgusting.

"Shoot!" Kanda shouted, alarming both the possessed woman and Allen.

Screaming, she scrambled away on all fours, but the white haired teen had pulled the trigger, unconsciously, before she got out of their sight. Blood splattered all over the place, splashing against the brick walls around her; Allen almost retched as the odor intensified. His grasp on the gun loosened as he fell back, breath escaping his lips.

The same purple specks flew from the still body, over Allen's wide, metallic eyes – he saw them before everything went black – all the way to Kanda's extended hand where he had patiently waited for them to come. Again, they circled around his pinky before exploding into little shards, and he picked some up with his index and thumb, stashing them into his back pocket once more.

"Good job, bean sprout," the raven smirked as he approached the unconscious boy and knelt down beside him. "I guess you'll do some good."

…

"Ugh!" Allen shouted as he abruptly sat upright from his lying position; his back had been twisted at an angle he thought he could never achieve, which was quite uncomfortable. Rubbing the various sore spots that dotted his body all over, his eyes shifted back and forth, examining the view before him. Kanda wasn't there.

"Huh? Kanda? Kanda, are you there?" Nervously he began shifting in his place as he searched for the raven-haired boy in the cramped alley he was currently in.

_Did he leave?_ questioned the boy bitterly, grimacing when he reached down beside him; his hands had had a merry chance to meet some blood and gunk that had pooled around him.

"Nn."

It was a muffled cry, he knew that, but where it came from, Allen was clueless. He whipped his head left to right, in search of the spot which the cry had came from.

"B-bean sprout!"

Something had poked him in the back – one of the sore spots – and then all over his arms, up his neck, then down to his hip. Finding the prodding rather annoying the boy hopped up from his spot and barked at the general direction underneath him,

"Will you quit it?"

A second later, the outburst became a loud gasp, afterwards some spluttering, and then laughter.

"Just help me up!"

He extended a small, bloodied hand to the almost crippled Kanda who was scrambled all over the ground where he was previously squatting at; why the raven was beneath him, he did not know.

"You toss and turn around a lot during the night," Kanda notified indignantly as he scuffed his darkened leather coat with his hands. Reluctantly the raven sighed and faced the awaiting boy, and he declared,

"Seeing you actually survived, I guess you can help me with some things."

A bright smile.

"Yay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ugh, it's been weeks hasn't it? I'm so very sorry to all those who have been waiting and were reading. School ended a few weeks ago, I kept oversleeping, I got into Oekaki (which totally drained writing out of my schedule), I found a drama CD and kept listening to it – you can't write when you have sexy voices talking around you – and well… you don't care, do you?**

**So basically this was just about Allen being "accepted" by Kanda – though you never know what might happen with Kanda, the moody king – and yeah. Nothing exciting. It'll get more fun next time; they won't **_**just**_** be in Japan, y'know?**

**I'm usually not a review whore and since the first chapter got **_**ten**_** reviews – oh dear, that's a lot – I really couldn't care if I got two or three. But anyway, drop a review if you can? Thanks.**

**-Muffinizer, pocky-pocky**


End file.
